


Anything for Love

by JaceWolfe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceWolfe/pseuds/JaceWolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and the Light has prevailed, but war always has a price to pay in the end. Scars that go beyond the surface stretch and tear. The survivors must find any way they can to continue on and keep themselves held together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Infected

**Author's Note:**

> A little plot bunny that popped into my head in the middle of the night!

Her heart was pounding a terse rapid staccato against her chest as her feet beat against the grass below her. Around her spells of all colors and types flew through the air, explosions and bursts of noise filled her ears. Bodies littered the ground, of the dead and dying. She had no time though, no chance to try and pin point exactly whose prone forms she dodged and leaped. Upon her heels the monster followed, a grim savage delight in it's feral eyes. He gained with every stride and Hermione knew she would have to turn and face him before the werewolf could lunge at her.

Incantations whirled through her mind, each one clamoring for her attention, tripping on the edge of her tongue. She turned, her wand raised high and her shrill voice joined the sounds of war,

 _"Argentcultro!"_ A jet of silvered light bolted from the end, darting towards the hulking beast, coalescing in the air to form a physical spike. The silvered lance struck Greyback in the shoulder, tearing open a gaping wound that curled smoke from where the silver burned him. He howled with pain and fury, the sound of it ringing in her ears. Wincing at the loudness, she fired again, her voice lost beneath his howl. This time the werewolf dodged and lunged forwards, snarling with rage.

She screamed, stepping backwards and tripping over a body. Hermione pushed herself away from him, fruitlessly, he stalked closer. Terror gripped at her, tearing away any instinct to fight and leaving only the desire to flee. Calculating glee echoed back at her, she caught her own scared visage reflected in his frightening eyes. Pain speared through her body as he struck her, crushing her beneath his enormous weight, claws digging in and drawing long bloody gouges in her skin. Teeth flashed and Hermione screamed again as he bit deep into her shoulder, bones and muscle giving away beneath the monster's bite force.

This was it, this was her end, torn to pieces by a werewolf. Regrets and memories came to her unbidden, playing through her mind. She closed her eyes, waiting for the death blow that was sure to come.

A second piercing roar echoed around them and she felt Greyback shift, his bulk moving away from her. The ground beneath her shuddered as another creature of weight raced towards them, she opened her eyes in time for the second beast to crash into Fenrir and tear him from his position atop of her. She had only seen him once but once had been enough for the image of him to be burned in her memory forever. The second werewolf was Remus! The two of them squared off against each other, circling and posturing. Moony was smaller than Greyback, the vicious Death Eater probably outweighing him by as much as half again.

Her shoulder burned fiercely as she sat up, eyes riveted to the two fighting werewolves as they snarled and came together, each tearing pieces of fur and hide from the other. Greyback was bleeding heavily and limping on the shoulder she had driven the silver spike into, he was still a formidable opponent and soon Moony was bleeding too from several gashes. Moony needed help, he wouldn't be able to out fight Greyback on his own, Hermione scrambled in the darkness around her, searching for her wand. Gripping it in hand again she stood, pointing it at the larger black furred wolf, 

_"Argentcultro!"_ Her voice shook but her aim was true, the silver spike sailed and again pierced the enemy, this time the ribcage, digging in deeply before fading away. Again and again she fired as between them she and Moony wore down their shared enemy.

Beneath the onslaught of Moony and her silver spikes, Greyback eventually succumbed, falling to the ground and breathing with weak gurgling sucks of air. Numbness suffused her as she strode closer. Greyback shuddered and breathed his last, the great beast falling still.

Her assailant vanquished Hermione felt the energy drain from her body and staggered to the side, narrowly avoiding falling to the grass. A great paw caught her fall and steadied her. Amber eyes met her own as she looked up. Again death had flown her by, Remus was in full control tonight, the Wolfsbane potion doing its job. If not then Moony would have likely joined forces with Greyback to tear her apart. That was a chilling thought.

Afforded a rare opportunity to be up close and personal with a transformed werewolf Hermione couldn't help but run her eyes over his lupine form. He was covered in dense brown fur that thickened immensely around his shoulders and neck into a semi mane. He was long and gangly, and yet seemed perfectly made, a dangerous predator. Seeing concern within what should be a monster's eyes was disconcerting as Moony moved closer and sniffed at her. His nose was cold against her skin, an almost welcomed shock. He reached the place where Fenrir had bitten her and whined, tilting his head back and uttering a soft mourning howl to the fat full moon that hung above them.

The werewolf infection must have already been spreading through her blood, there was an indescribable urge to raise her head too and call with him to the moon. She couldn't produce the right sounds with a human throat but almost hummed along with his voice. It was absurdly ridiculous that she should find a moment of peace within a war-zone, after being attacked and bitten by a werewolf but she was unable to describe it as anything else.

It was broken almost as soon as it began by an explosion of volatile powerful magic as it washed over them, crackling and fizzing with energy. A blast like dynamite echoed around them, and then silence reigned for a few seconds. A great cheer went up, flash-bang spells were released into the air and she knew the war was over. There was no Dark Mark in the sky above Hogwarts, indeed the old castle seemed to bristle with life. She could only hope it was for the better.

Her vision began to darken around the edges, and this time she did fall to the ground, ungracefully she plopped onto her bottom. Even Mooney's whines and nudging couldn't rouse her to her feet again. She laid her head down, the last thing she saw before sinking into unconsciousness was his concerned amber eyes.


	2. Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews and Kudos! ^_^

Moony was having the time of his life, running unrestrained through the territory he had claimed for his own. The potion of control left behind in the human's home, he had understood the need for the Wolf's rage and predatory instincts on this night. They had been called to war against the white masked humans. As they seldom did the human and wolf had come to an agreement, Moony could hunt and kill without reservation but only those who wore the white masks and shot spells of evil and death. He was their bane, the shadow that stalked them in the darkness, they were only humans and their reflexes were slow to him. There were other wolves here too, captured by the Moon's power. Those too he fought and overcame, for they were on the side of the White Masks. 

From within the depths of Moony's psyche Remus watched the carnage and for the first time in his life was glad of the beast that he became once a month, certainly he couldn't have kept up with the arduous drain of energy and power. A collar of pale leather adorned the wolf's neck to let the Order's fighter's know that he was on their side, a protection that had been thought of last minute by Hermione Granger, concerned that he would be struck down by an unknowing Order member. She was such a sweet kind girl, always making herself available for Remus to call on when he was having a particularly bad month. The wolf, too, was slightly enamored of her, for different, more lecherous reasons; as much as he tried to keep those ideas out of his head, it was difficult, he was only just a man.

When her scream rent the air though, Moony stopped dead and scoured the battlefield for her, seeing her run from the main fight with the Alpha chasing her. He could feel the Alpha's command in the air to the other wolves too, not to follow, to let him play with his prey. It was hard to ignore such an order. Greyback had created Moony and despite Remus keeping himself away from the other werewolves during his life he was connected to the darker wolf. In the Pack, Alpha's word was Law. Inside of the wolf Remus howled and threw himself against the monster's control, he couldn't stand the thought of Hermione hurt, killed or afflicted with the disease that had ruined his life. Against the Alpha's command he clawed like a man possessed and once Moony realised what his human was doing, the wolf began to take hesitant steps forwards. Every one taking effort and determination. 

The control splintered though as Greyback sunk his fangs into her shoulder and she screamed. The wolf remembered that scream even though it had been over ten years since he had heard it. He also remembered the soft howl the human female made, the inner peace he had felt, the wolf had never felt anything like it before or since. Anger swept through the wolf and he charged forwards, roaring his challenge to the Alpha, racing to her defense. The Alpha had never before been challenged, and Moony was a laughable contender really, small for a werewolf. But he fought with skill and deadly rage, giving as much hurt and pain as he got, making rivers of blood run from the Alpha's hide and snout. Then the tangle haired female stood to fight with him, shooting silvered death from her magic stick. The battle changed abruptly for their gain and the Alpha's death was slow and he suffered great pain. 

She fell to the floor despite his attempts to get her to stand, sinking into the sleep with no dreams. He sniffed at her again, mostly to make sure she was okay. He looked to the sky where the moon was beginning to wane and the wolf's power was falling away, leaving more and more of the human in control. Now that blood lust had been satiated and he had made himself his own Alpha. The werewolf's form did have a more bipedal nature than it's natural counterpoint but it was nowhere near as dextrous and nimble as a human's, if he tried to pick her up he could hurt her more or catch her with sharp claws. Nor did he want to leave her here prone and vulnerable, not while there might still be Death Eaters around. He growled softly, ears pulling back against his head. He had no wand with which to signal for help, and even if he did, he couldn't use it as a wolf. He paced back and forth a few times before resigning himself to settle round her body, head resting against her stomach, eyes and ears alert for any threat. 

xxxxxxxxxxx

She woke abruptly to a man's screaming, blood curdling and chilling. She jerked upwards, eyes wide when they fell upon her former professor. He was writhing on the ground besides her, the last of his wolfish features receding into his body. It looked just as horrible and pain filled as the transformation to wolf she had seen. She didn't dare touch him, knowing that his skin would be sensitive and his muscles and bones would be hurting him deeply. Finally he lay there in silence other than his harsh breathing. She moved closer, ignoring her shoulder that was screaming at her and leaned over him, her long hair framing her face. He opened his eyes and stared back at her. 

"You're okay.." His voice was hoarse and gravelly, and he reached out a trembling hand to touch her face as though he didn't believe it was true. 

"Yes.. thanks to you" He had saved her life last night, he and Moony. She shifted backwards as he made to sit up, wincing and rubbing at his head. 

"Can you stand and walk?" She inquired and he nodded jerkily, before suddenly coloring and turning his body away from her, realizing that he was naked and she could see everything. Her gasp was quickly stifled and ever the practical witch she promptly conjured up a robe for him to slip on. It wasn't her best work and it wouldn't last too long but hopefully long enough to find other clothes and preserve his modesty. Propriety insisted she turn her head whilst he made himself decent again.

Together they stood and stared at the body of the beast that had infected both of them, "What should we do with the body?" her voice wavered even though the wolf was dead, his form was still impressive and terrifying. Remus had no such fears of the male though, Moony had usurped his title, "We leave it for the birds and other forest creatures." His voice was unusually sharp and tight. He had killed the man that had ruined his life, surely he had to be feeling some relief. Certainly she did, relief that Greyback couldn't infect anybody else.

The walk back to the forest was long and arduous for both of them, they had ended quite far out into the Forbidden Forest. They had to stop to rest several times before they finally breached the trees and made it to the school grounds proper. The castle was bustling in the distance, bodies and injured were still being moved inside, those of the Death Eaters were being collected and moved to the side, nowhere near the bodies of the fallen who had given their lives to defend Hogwarts. As they approached the doors there was a shout and Harry shot from the crowd, alive and well. Tears blurred her vision as she shuffled forwards as fast as she could, the duo embraced, Harry almost knocking her over and then squeezing the life out of her, "We did it, we defeated Voldemort." He sounded like he almost couldn't believe it. The crowd surged forwards too, members of the DA and students glad to see her alive too.

Remus stepped backwards and away, letting Hermione be surrounded by her friends, he had always existed on the periphery, away from the spotlight. He couldn't help but smile as she was welcomed without a care in the world. He turned away, slipping around the group and into the castle without much notice from any of them. He would find Poppy and request a Pepper-Up potion from her and set to work helping care for the injured and repairing the castle.


	3. Grief

She was overwhelmed, surrounded on all sides by friends who came to greet her as they strode together up the steps and into the Great Hall. Her heart had never truly stopped racing since the beginning of the battle, and now as she walked amongst the injured and the bodies it tripped over itself even more. Faces and names now came to her, numerous and each as heart wounding as the next. Her generation lay before her, bathed in the blood they had spilled. The hall was filled with the survivors and even though the battle was over the price had been too high, the horror was not yet done.

Wherever she looked there were families cradling their lost ones, and she prayed and prayed as she approached the largest, the red haired bunch she had come to call her own. She prayed that they would all be safe, alive. Harry's hand in her own clenched hers so hard that her knuckles cracked and she knew that her prayer would not be answered. It was a punch to her stomach as the pale freckled face came into her view,

_No no no!_

She rushed forwards, leaving Harry behind her in her haste, and dropped to her knees at his side. His hand was already cold and the fingers stiff in her grasp, she pressed it against her cheek anyways, "Oh Ron.."

 _Oh_ , agony, it was agony in her chest, bubbling up her throat, a low moan. Fresh tears fell, and sobs wracked her body. She was enveloped from all sides, her red haired family. The chest she leaned her head against was unmistakably Mrs. Weasley's, she could feel the older woman's sobs too as they clung together, the mother and the widow. There was nothing any of them could say, nothing that would ever chase away the pain.

The time passed them unheeded, whether it be hours or merely minutes she couldn't tell. A soft voice broke their mourning,

"My sincere condolences." The family broke apart as Dumbledore approached, appearing old and tired for the first time Hermione could remember. Besides him, Professor McGonagall too approached the group, sadness etched into every line of her face as she looked down at Ron's body. Suddenly she couldn't deal with it anymore, the grief swirling all around her.

She broke away, despite them calling after her and headed for the exit, breaking into a run before she had even reached the doors. Dodging around those that were still carrying bodies and injured into the hall.

She ran out into the grounds, the sunlight illuminating the castle and its splendor didn't fill her with joy or happiness. Memories assaulted her wherever she looked. Towards the lake, her breaths came in harsh bursts as she stopped at it's edge, beneath a single lonely willow. This tree they had spent hours under together in their seventh year here. Against the wood she leaned, gripping the bark with her fingers. She turned, now her back against the ancient tree. Her wand pulled from its holster, the words upon her lips before she could stop them, those long lost happy memories floating before her eyes,

" _Expecto Patronum._ " Pained laughter left her lips as the otter coalesced in the air before her. Gamboling and frolicking without a care in the world, she laughed again. The otter faded and she spoke the spell again, bringing it back to life. This time a shadow appeared with it, not all pearly white like her own patronus, it was darker and faded. The Jack Russel Terrier bounded about her, barking excitedly and chasing its tail in dizzying circles. She slumped to the ground, sliding down the tree and watched as the two patroni played together. The terrier chasing the otter back and forth.

It was bittersweet to watch but she felt compelled to stare at the excitable dog. How long would this apparition last? Would his patronus appear every time she called her own? Her gaze slipped to the plain band about her finger. They had such hopes and dreams, plans for when the war was done with and Voldemort was dead. Now she faced a future without him.

* * *

It was a lovely Autumn day, the kind that Ron had loved. The birds were singing and the sun was warm in the sky, bustling bees hummed happily as they did their day's work, zipping from one flower to the next. It had been only a week yet it felt like both minutes and years since she had seen his pale face, held his cold hand against her cheek. The eyes that stared back at her from the mirror were bloodshot and circled with dark smudges. Her face drawn and haggard looking. She had buried far too many of her friends and family this past week. Today would be Ron's.

A hand upon her shoulder and a second face in the reflection, she turned to Harry and buried her head against his shoulder. The Golden Trio had been ripped asunder and no amount of grieving or time would ever put back what had been torn apart,

"Everyone's waiting, are you sure you want to do this?" His hand rubbed circles against her back soothingly and she nodded without speaking before stepping back and taking a deep breath. She searched his face, the worry lines and haunted eyes were a direct copy of her own. Harry had called Ron brother, in both blood and marriage. Over a decade of trial and overcoming adversity together. She took another deep breath and exhaled slowly,

"Okay, I'm ready."

The sunlight was warm against her skin, a summer caress. Behind her the riotous Burrow rose, the old house managing to seem in mourning too. It had been a day like this five years ago that she and Ron had been married, in the shadow of his childhood home. She had felt so blessed that Molly had insisted they use the garden as their church. The Weasleys had accepted her into their family without any reservation. 

Harry's hand against her back kept her moving forwards as they passed by the rows of occupied chairs. Black dress robes filled them all. She remembered a splendid rainbow of colors, and she in a pale blue wedding dress walking towards a beaming Ron and Harry with Arthur by her side as her escort. There had been smiles and tears of joy but here there was only sorrow. 

She kept her head high though, she would hold herself together long enough to get through this, to repair the damage and then she could fall to pieces.

Ahead, at the end of the aisle, Professor Dumbledore and the Ministry Officiant stood. They watched solemnly as she walked towards them with Harry at her side. She could hear soft sobs and sniffling, and her own came unbidden. Silent tracks down her cheeks. They moved to the side and took their seats next to Ginny and Molly. The Weasley matriarch immediately grabbed hold of her hand, gripping tightly as the Officiant began to speak.

The famously attentive Hermione couldn't pay attention at all to the man's words. He hadn't known Ron, hadn't known the heart of the man that had been her husband. Forcing herself to at least do the man the courtesy of listening, he was talking of heaven and of forever happiness. She bit back unreasonable anger, he had promised he would be with her forever, that he would be with her in sickness and health and for good or bad. She closed her eyes briefly, biting back her desire to start screaming. _Till death do us part._

There was silence and the Ministry Officiant stepped back, allowing the Professor the limelight. The aging wizard was quiet for several moments, just surveying those gathered with a forlorn sadness. When he did speak, his voice was soft,

"Ronald Weasley was a very brave young man. His zest for life and unshakable desire to protect the good in the world were a part of that bravery. His death is a snuffing out of a bright candle, a terrible tragedy but we must all look to the future and live with love in our hearts. His sacrifice was not in vain... he shall be remembered as a true hero in the eyes of the living."

The Professor invited anybody who wanted to, to come up to the stand and tell their memories of Ron, stories of laughter and hi-jinks. Tales of Ron's time at Hogwarts were spoken, the slug belching story was told by a smiling and crying Harry. His brothers and sister with stories of his pre-Hogwarts adventures. Eventually Hermione took to the stand, fiddling with the papers in her hands. She had tried to write down something to say, but when she was stood there it all seemed so unimportant. So she spoke from her heart,

"Like Albus said, my husband was an incredibly brave man. He was also an incredible person, he loved life and he was utterly dedicated to his family." She paused, trying to quell her pounding heart, "I don't know what I ever did to deserve such a special person in my life... but I am grateful for each day I got to spend with him." The words from her heart seemed to run out there, she didn't feel like she needed to ramble on and on about him. These were his family and friends, they knew just as much as she did how special Ron had been, "I.. I want to thank you all for coming here to remember him and.. for your stories of him."

After she spoke, the ceremony was concluded and the reception began. She and Ginny had helped Molly put together a buffet for their guests. The tables bulged with the food they had prepared and Hermione smiled sadly as she looked at all the food, most of them were Ron's favorites. She had no appetite for any of it though and cradled her glass of wine as she walked amongst the gathered guests. She stopped to speak to everyone, most giving her condolences as well as offers of assistance and a shoulder to cry on if she needed it.

She was grateful for the company as she didn't want to stew in her thoughts, she also chafed at her lack of solitude. It led to her eventually watching from the outskirts, at the table in a dark corner of the garden. Still with the same glass of wine after several hours, she took another tiny sip as she was joined. Remus slid into the seat besides hers with a soft greeting, she nodded in return.

Their silence was amicable and the minutes stretched out until finally she was the one to break it in a hushed whisper,

"The wolf is in me. I can feel it." Ever since she had been bitten, there had been something inside of her, longing to break free. It reminded her on when she watched Crookshanks stalking the birds outside, caged and waiting to pounce. He grimaced, running a hand over his tired looking face.

"It'll only get stronger, as the full moon nears. We're only a week out.. in a fortnight you'll feel a lot worse for it." He looked about them as though expecting to find someone eavesdropping, "This isn't really the time or place for us to talk. You should be with your family and friends." He seemed pained to be taking up some of her time, that was something that had always tugged at her heart about Remus. He acted as though he was committing sin just by interacting with people, as though their time were somehow more valuable than his. She took a bigger gulp of her wine,

"Why don't you come visit me tomorrow, say about two o' clock. We can talk more then. I'd appreciate it, I need to know what's going to be happening to me now. I still haven't registered yet." Her face screwed up in disdain, every werewolf had to register with the Ministry so they could keep tabs on their whereabouts and activities. It also made it difficult for werewolves to get jobs or be allowed to marry and have children. Absolutely barbaric of course. Luckily Hermione had her own business in Diagon Alley so she wouldn't be suddenly laid off and she owned the flat above it too, which was where she was living. 

"Of course." He smiled and patted her hand before standing, wishing her a good night and taking his leave. Most of the guests were leaving, she realized as she looked around. It was late into the evening and the emotion hung heavy in the air. It was time to clear up and go home. 

Molly was already levitating the chairs away, to stack back into the storage barn they had come from. Hermione pulled her wand and helped, the pair of them making short work of the chairs and decorations. Over the years Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had become close, Hermione valued the elder woman's friendship and wisdom. Many would assume that Molly was just a simple housewife but she was so much more. She was an intelligent and witty woman, enjoying to debate and discuss much more than Hermione had ever expected. She could often take the latest discoveries and drop in and visit over tea and biscuits whilst combing the articles. From the Weasley Matriarch she had learned a love of cooking that her own mother had not held and with a lifetime of experience and recipes, Hermione had been in good hands. 

Eventually everything was seen to and the guests were departed, leaving behind just the core family members. Hermione felt weary, the last week had been a constant drain. She finally said her goodbyes and a round of hugs, kisses and despite Molly's claim that she could stay at the Burrow if she wished. She Disapparated to the alley besides the Leaky Cauldron, set aside for just such a purpose.

Her flat was dark and cold and Crookshanks came to her with a feline noise of complaint, winding his way around her legs. She stopped at the doorway to the bedroom, the king bed with it's rumpled bedsheets, from the last time he had lain there. She carried on, into the tiny living room with its worn wood floor and couch that took up most of the room. Crookshanks leaped up after her and settled in her lap, closing his eyes and purring contentedly.

"Oh Crooksy, what are we going to do.."


End file.
